D'abord l'enfer et puis?
by Shizuoka
Summary: 1x2 Duo et Heero ont à surmonter un terrible choc, avant d'être confrontés à un autre problème qui relève d'un domaine un peu plus... intime...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien à part la liberté d'écrire .

**Prologue :**** DESTRUCTION**

Duo et Heero rentrèrent dans leur planque en silence. Chacun alla dans sa chambre toujours sans émettre un seul son. La tension qui régnait entre eux était plus que palpable. En d'autres termes: la mission avait mal tourné.

Elle était pourtant extrêmement simple! Il s'agissait d'attaquer une base militaire de Oz, s'infiltrer à l'intérieur afin de récupérer les dossiers concernant les prochaines attaques de l'ennemi, puis une fois dehors faire exploser la base. D'ailleurs les pilotes 01 et 02 l'avait remplie parfaitement, se répartissant les rôles à la perfection. Heero infiltrait la base pour rechercher les informations pendant que Duo faisait diversion. Tout s'était passé comme prévu, les informations récupérées, les bombes posées et chaque pilote assis aux commandes de son gundam respectif, le doigt pressé sur le bouton qui enclenchait la destruction du bâtiment.

Mais voilà, au moment où ils actionnèrent les boutons, d'autres sons se firent entendre en même temps que la déflagration. Des sons épouvantables desquels aucun de nos deux pilotes n'avaient souhaités être témoins. Des sons qui resteraient à jamais gravés dans leur mémoire et les hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de leur vie: des cris. Pas les cris habituels qu'ils entendaient à chacun de leur passage non, pas ceux-là, mais des cris de femmes… et d'enfants…

Quand ils guidèrent leurs regards vers l'origine de ces sons maudits, ils se rendirent compte que non seulement cette base servait de hangar pour les armes de Oz mais aussi de refuge pour les familles de soldats. Et eux, pilotes de gundam, venaient de réduire à néant toute cette communauté remplie de vies innocentes et pures. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans faire le moindre mouvement, trop choqués pour bouger. Ils entendirent les sons des voix diminuer au fur et à mesure que chaque vie quittait le corps de son propriétaire. A un moment ils virent même une femme et un enfant réussir à s'échapper. Alors, ils retinrent leur souffle et prièrent pour que ces deux-là s'en sortent. Mais hélas, le feu qui s'était étendu jusqu'au hangar qui contenait les armes fit exploser une bonne partie de la base, projetant des morceaux de bétons et de bois enflammés. Les deux rescapés finirent brûlés par une de ces projections qui leur atterris directement dessus.

Heero et Duo avaient assisté à la scène et aucun des deux n'avait pu intervenir ou ne serait-ce retirer ses yeux de ce spectacle morbide qui se jouait devant eux. Ils ne bougèrent toujours pas jusqu'au moment où plus aucun son ne se fit entendre, plus un seul cri, plus une seule explosion. Ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux n'était plus une base militaire mais un véritable cimetière. Ils se retournèrent et sans prononcer une parole, repartirent vers la base, mettant le plus de distance entre eux et ce lieu de terreur.

Lorsqu'ils dînèrent ce soir-là, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Chacun se remémorait douloureusement l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de subir et quand ils partirent se coucher, tous deux s'endormirent dans la crainte des cauchemars qui allaient sans aucun doute venir perturber leur sommeil.

_Fin du Prologue_

**CHAPITRE 1:**** CAUCHEMARS**

_rêves en italique_

**POV de Heero:**

_Où suis-je? Il fait noir, je ne vois rien. Tiens de la lumière? Elle a l'air de s'éloigner, vite il faut que je la rattrape. Je me mets à _

_courir. Je cours le plus vite possible, je la vois qui se rapproche de moi au fur et à mesure que je m'avance vers elle. Ca y est! Je _

_l'ai rattrapé. Mais quel est cet endroit? J'ai l'impression que j'y suis déjà venu… »Nii-san? » Quoi? Qui est-ce? Je me retourne et je _

_vois une petite fille qui me sourit, elle est accompagnée d'un chien. Je suis sûr de la connaître mais je ne me rappelle plus. « Tu es_

_perdu Nii-san? » « Je suis perdu depuis ma naissance. » Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça? «Oh c'est vraiment triste. Si tu veux _

_tu peux venir avec moi promener Mary? » La chienne me regarde, aboie comme pour acquiescer puis se sauve dans un des _

_immeubles qui nous entourent. « Mary! Reviens! Où vas-tu? » La petite fille s'en va en courant pour la rattraper. Elle entre dans _

_l'immeuble et disparais. Non! Il faut qu'elle sorte tout de suite. L'immeuble va exploser! Je le sais très bien vu que je vis cette _

_scène presque toutes les nuits depuis que cet incident a eut lieu. Voilà, je le savais. La base que je devais détruire explose et je_

_vois l'explosion se répandre dans les bâtiments voisins. Une fois qu'ils ont tous été réduits en poussière, je m'avance vers les _

_débris et retrouve une fois de plus le chapeau de la petite fille et le corps de la petite chienne. Je les ramasse et vais les enterrer au_

_pied d'un saule pleureur qui a l'air d'être le seul arbre ayant réussi à échapper à l'explosion. Une fois la tombe finit j'y dépose une _

_petite fleur jaune à son sommet puis m'éloigne doucement. Tiens il pleut et le noir s'étend une fois de plus autour de moi. C'est _

_bizarre, c'est normalement à cet instant de mon rêve que je me réveille. Je n'ai jamais été plus loin que ce moment. Pourquoi est_

_-ce que je ne me réveille pas? Soudain le noir s'en va et je me retrouve dans mon gundam. Pourquoi suis-je ici? Mon corps agis _

_tout seul et je me vois actionner une télécommande. Au moment où je me demande à quoi elle sert, j'entends une déflagration et_

_je vois le bâtiment devant moi se réduire en pièces. Au bout de quelques minutes tout semble reprendre son calme quand tout à _

_coup des cris se font entendre, des cris horribles, épouvantables, des cris de douleur que jamais je n'avais entendus auparavant. _

_Je reconnais des voix de femmes et d'enfants. Je les vois s'échapper du bâtiment, tous enflammés, tous à moitié brûlés et puis je_

_les vois tomber au sol et s'arrêter de bouger. Morts, ils sont tous morts. Morts à cause de moi, moi qui n'ai même pas eu la force_

_de bouger le petit doigt afin de leur venir en aide. C'est moi qui les ai tués comme j'ai tué la petite fille et son chien. Je voudrais _

_mourir, disparaître pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, pour ne plus sentir la honte me ronger de l'intérieur. Ce serait sûrement la _

_meilleure solution. Je me saisis de mon gun et le pointe sur ma tempe. Mais au moment où je vais pour tirer j'entends quelqu'un_

_gémir. C'est Duo! Lui aussi a assisté à cet horrible spectacle. Je le vois descendre de son gundam et se diriger lentement vers le _

_bord de la falaise où nous nous trouvons. Il va sauter!! Je me précipite hors de mon gundam et cours vers lui. Je crie son nom. Il _

_se retourne vers moi, me souris tristement… puis se laisse tomber dans le vide._

Heero se réveille en sursaut, il transpirait et sa respiration était extrêmement rapide. Il se calma et reprit le contrôle de ses émotions au bout de quelques minutes. Il aurait beaucoup de mal à se rendormir après ce réveil affreux. Soudain il entendit des gémissements venant de la chambre voisine. A n'en pas douter, Duo était lui aussi aux prises avec un cauchemar. Heero se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo afin de le réveiller.

**POV de Duo:**

_Il fait noir ici. Mais où suis-je? Brrr… J'ai froid. J'ai l'impression étrange d'être déjà venu ici. On dirait… les rues de L2! C'est ici que _

_j'ai grandi avant d'être recueilli par le père Maxwell. Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici moi? « Alors Sans-Nom, tu t'es perdu? » Cette voix _

_non c'est impossible... « Solo? » Je me retourne et je le vois debout devant moi, bien vivant. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, celui que je_

_considérais comme mon frère et que je croyais mort est là devant mes yeux. « Oui c'est bien moi. Alors content de me revoir sale_

_traître! » « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Solo! Je ne t'ai jamais trahi! » Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, une lueur _

_meurtrière dans les yeux. « Pourtant c'est à cause de toi que je suis mort! C'est toi qui m'as abandonné pour me laisser lutter_

_seul. La vérité, c'est que tu ne voulais pas que je survive! » « Solo ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Jamais je n'ai souhaité ta mort! Tu_

_sais très bien que tu es un frère pour moi. Non Solo! Non! Lâches-moi! » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Solo est en train de _

_m'étrangler et moi je ne peut rien faire. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il a raison… Non! Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Jamais je n'ai souhaité_

_sa mort! Jamais! « En es-tu sûr mon fils? » Quoi? Non, c'est impossible! »Alors Duo, c'est tout ce que ça te fait de nous revoir? » _

_« Père Maxwell! Sœur Hélène! Que … Comment est-ce possible? Vous êtes morts dans l'incendie de l'église, je le sais, j'étais là! » _

_« Lâche-le Solo. S'il doit mourir autant qu'il souffre un peu avant. » Solo me lâche et va les rejoindre. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. _

_« __boys don't cry. » me dit Solo. Hé! J'aimerais bien l'y voir à ma place, les trois personnes que je considérais comme ma seule _

_famille et que je croyais mortes viennent de réapparaître et n'ont qu'une idée en tête, à savoir: ME TUER! Je pense que toute _

_personne normalement constituer et saint d'esprit piquerait une crise de nerfs et se mettrait à chialer. « Qu'est-ce que vous me_

_voulez? » « Juste te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour nous avoir tué! » « C'est faux ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tué! » _

_« Pourtant c'est bien toi qui te fait appeler Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort. C'est toi qui décides de la mort de chacun, donc c'est toi_

_qui nous as fait mourir. Logique n'est-ce pas? » Non, je n'y suis pour rien! Jamais je n'ai voulu ça! « Maintenant, c'est à ton tour_

_de mourir. » Je les vois qui se rapprochent mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu m'atteindre leurs corps s'enflamment et ils tombent en _

_poussière juste sous mes yeux. « Non… Non pas encore! » Je viens de les perdre pour la seconde fois. Toute luminosité disparais_

_autour de moi et je me retrouve bientôt encercler par le noir profond des ténèbres. Soudain la lumière revient et je me retrouve _

_assis dans mon gundam, mon corps agissant contre mon grès. Mon doigt appuis sur le bouton d'une télécommande et tout à coup_

_je sais exactement ce qui va se passer. Non! Pas ça! Je ne veux plus jamais assister à un spectacle aussi horrible que celui-ci. _

_Pourtant c'est ce qui se passe. J'assiste sans pouvoir bouger à la même scène qui a eut lieu hier soir. La déflagration, les cris, _

_l'explosion, les corps qui brûlent puis qui s'effondrent… morts. Je n'en peux plus, je veux mourir. J'aperçois le bord de la falaise sur_

_laquelle je me trouve. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Je descend de mon gundam et me dirige vers le bord. « Duo! » Je me retourne et_

_vois Heero qui court vers moi une expression d'inquiétude intense sur son visage. C'est étrange il a l'air beaucoup plus humain _

_comme ça. Je lui adresse un triste sourire, mon dernier sourire, puis je me retourne et me jette dans le vide. Je tombe, pendant_

_plusieurs minutes je ne fais que tomber, comme si la terre n'existait plus. Puis tout à coup j'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom. _

_On dirait Heero. Je tourne la tête et le vois voler vers moi… VOLER! Oui voler car Heero, qui se rapproche de moi, possède une paire_

_d'ailes blanches comme celle d'un ange. Il me rattrape et me prend dans ses bras pour me remonter. Je le laisse faire. Mais _

_soudain ses ailes disparaissent et nous tombons tous les deux. « Heero! »_

« Heero! »

_Fin du chapitre 1_

_Voilà le Prologue et le premier chapitre. C'est une vieille fic que j'ai retrouvée et que j'avais écrite il y a déjà 5 ans environ. Je trouvais dommage de la jeter même si ce n'est pas une de mes préférées. Je vous préviens juste que la suite ne sera PAS aussi sérieuse que le début :p _


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà le chapitre 2, je sais que Heero est un peu OOC mais bon on ne peut pas être parfait 24h/24. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite… je préviens juste encore une fois que même si le début est sérieux, la suite a tendance à partir en « quenouille »… Bon courage et bonne lecture .

Disclaimer : Non Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi.

**CHAPITRE 2:**_**JUSTE POUR OUBLIER**_

Quand Heero entra dans la chambre de son partenaire, il trouva celui-ci en train de s'agiter sur son lit, pris au piège avec un cauchemar. Duo ne portait qu'un boxer noir pour dormir, tout comme Heero. Il faut dire que les nuits étaient chaudes dans l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Heero s'approcha du lit et secoua gentiment le pilote de Deathscythe dans le but de le réveiller. Duo sembla se calmer un instant avant de se réveiller en poussant en cri. Le soldat parfait fut d'ailleurs très surpris d'entendre son nom. Celui qui se surnommait le dieu de la mort ne ressemblait en rien à cette appellation à ce moment précis. Il avait les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court et il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Heero le prit alors dans ses bras dans le but de le calmer.

« Calme toi Duo. C'est fini, calme toi. »

Duo se calma tout doucement et au bout de quelques minutes il se dégagea, avec regret, de l'embrasse de Heero.

«Ça va mieux?

Oui merci… enfin… à peu près quoi.

Toi aussi tu as fait un cauchemar?

Comment ça moi aussi?

J'ai eu le même problème que toi. » Heero détourna les yeux.

« Tu… tu veux qu'on en parle? »

Heero se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui du Shinigami. Il y vit autant de peine et de douleur que ce qu'il ressentait. « Après tout, pourquoi pas? Ça ne peut que nous faire du bien à tout les deux. » C'est donc après avoir pris une bonne inspiration que Heero commença à raconter son rêve.

Duo écouta religieusement le récit de son partenaire retenant avec difficulté les exclamations de peine et de surprise qui menaçaient de sortir à chaque instant. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde troubler le long et douloureux discours de ce pilote habituellement si silencieux. Il était à la fois ravi, troublé et peiné de voir ce visage si impassible exprimer autant d'émotions. Jamais il n'aurait cru Heero capable de ressentir la moindre petite chose. Il était persuadé que le pilote 01 n'était qu'une machine à tuer ne possédant pas une once d'humanité. Mais à présent que le masque était tombé, il voyait à quel point il s'était trompé. L'épisode de la petite fille le bouleversa mais ce n'était rien comparé au trouble qu'il ressentit lorsque Heero lui raconta la suite de son rêve. Le fait que Heero ait rêvé exactement la même chose que lui… cela lui sembla extrêmement étrange.

Une fois son discours finit Heero resta immobile et silencieux, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre grande ouverte. Puis il se détourna et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Duo. Le jeune natté sentit un frisson le parcourir devant l'intensité du regard. Il fut encore plus surpris en remarquant que cette intensité avait fait brusquement place à une tendresse qui lui était inconnue.

« Et toi Duo… veux-tu m'en parler? » demanda-t-il avec une voix remplie de douceur.

Duo hésita quelques secondes puis se lança à son tour. Il parlait d'une voix froide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Juste après avoir rencontré Duo, le japonais s'était immédiatement procuré son dossier et connaissait sa vie par coeur. Il savait qui était Solo, le père Maxwell et sœur Hélène et ce qu'ils représentaient pour Duo. C'est pourquoi quand il vit le regard de l'américain se voiler de tristesse lorsque celui-ci décrivait la façon dont ils avaient disparus devant ses yeux, il ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras afin de le réconforter. Au fur et à mesure que Duo avançait dans son récit, Heero se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement dans le but de le calmer. Il stoppa net quand il entendit Duo décrire la fin de son rêve, et par conséquent la fin du sien. Il se sentit troubler par cette révélation. Ce n'était sûrement pas le hasard qui était à l'origine de leur rêve commun. Il sentit alors quelque chose de chaud et humide glisser le long de son bras. Duo pleurait!

« Oh Heero, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur! J'ai cru que toi aussi je t'avais perdu, que toi aussi tu étais mort par ma faute…

Calme-toi Duo. C'est fini. Je suis là, je suis bien vivant et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. » Tout deux étant toujours sous le choc des événements, ils ne se rendirent pas compte de se qu'impliquaient leurs paroles.

Duo ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, c'est pourquoi Heero lui prit délicatement le menton afin de relever son visage. Les yeux de l'américain étaient baignés de larmes et son visage d'habitude si joyeux avait laissé place à une expression de douleur intense. Le japonais inclina légèrement la tête et il lécha une larme qui menaçait de tomber. A ce geste, ils furent tous deux parcourus par une sorte de décharge électrique et pendant un moment, ce fut comme si tous leurs soucis avaient disparus. Ils s'écartèrent un instant et se regardèrent avec curiosité. Lors de cet échange, le temps sembla se suspendre un instant. Ils retinrent tous deux leur respiration, le bruit de leur cœur battant la chamade couvrit le son émis par le vent. Puis le temps reprit son cours et les deux garçons se rapprochèrent alors un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient soudées dans un tendre baiser. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas à ce qu'ils faisaient. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était retrouver ce sentiment de pureté, de calme mais surtout d'innocence qu'ils avaient ressentit une minute plus tôt. A partir de là, ils n'agissaient plus que par instinct avec une seule idée en tête : tout oublier.

BeWaRe : LEMON :

Leur baiser à la fois tendre et chaste ne le resta pas longtemps et devint bien vite un baiser des plus passionnés. Heero ouvrit la bouche et fit délicatement glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Duo lui demandant implicitement l'accès à sa bouche. Duo accéda à sa demande et laissa entrer la langue chaude et humide. La sienne ne resta pas longtemps inactive et il se mit à répondre au baiser avec force et passion.

Leurs mains non plus n'étaient pas restées sans rien faire. Duo avait fait glisser les siennes dans la chevelure noire de Heero tandis que le japonais utilisait les siennes dans le but de procurer le plus de plaisir à son partenaire. Il caressa gentiment le torse de l'américain, frôlant au passage les deux petits bouts de chaire dressés par l'excitation et arrachant plusieurs gémissements à leur propriétaire. Duo était submergé par toutes ces sensations et se colla entièrement au corps qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. C'est à ce moment là que leurs érections se rencontrèrent et ils furent alors assaillis par une vague de passion. Heero frotta son corps à celui de Duo avec plus d'urgence, le faisant gémir à chaque fois.

Il captura sa bouche une fois de plus dans un baiser où s'exprimait tout le désir qu'ils possédaient. Le japonais sentant qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps fit descendre ses mains tout le long du corps de son partenaire puis les fit glisser à l'intérieur du boxer. L'une s'occupa de caresser les fesses fermes du natté tandis que l'autre se saisit du sexe rigide et dur. Duo hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir à ce contact. La bouche de Heero suivait le même chemin que ses mains, léchant et mordant la peau douce et pâle qui se trouvait sous lui. Elle arriva bien vite vers la zone encore couverte de tissus. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, le pilote de Wing s'occupa bien vite de régler leur problème en les débarrassant tous deux du reste de leurs vêtements devenus inutiles et gênants.

Une fois libre de tout obstacle, la bouche de l'asiatique continua son exploration. Il lécha d'abord le bout du sexe situé devant lui où se perlait déjà quelques gouttes de sperme, puis il fit glisser sa langue dans une lenteur exagérée et calculée tout le long du membre de l'américain, jusqu'à arriver aux testicules qu'il suça délicatement. Duo ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec toutes ces sensations que Heero faisait naître en lui. Jamais il n'avait connu quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi… exquis.

« Mmmh… Heero! »

Le japonais sentit son érection se durcir au son émis par Duo et la façon dont il avait prononcer son nom. Il se redressa un peu puis avança son visage vers celui de Duo pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Il présenta ensuite ses doigts à la bouche de l'américain qui se mit à les sucer avidement. Une fois que Heero jugea la lubrification suffisante il retira ses doigts, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du natté puis retourna à son ancienne place, à savoir, entre les jambes du dieu de la mort.

Il introduit un premier doigt et sentit Duo se crisper sous lui. Il abaissa donc la tête et recommença à lécher le membre rigide de son partenaire, qu'il sentit se détendre progressivement. Il prit le sexe entièrement dans sa bouche lorsqu'il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Duo était de nouveau perdu dans toutes ces sensations et il ne pu réprimer un cri quand les doigts qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de lui touchèrent un point qui l'emmena presque jusqu'à l'extase. Mais il fut ensuite très désappointé de sentir ceux-ci se retirer et il faillit pousser un gémissement de frustration, mais fut arrêté quand quelque chose de bien plus gros combla le vide qu'il ressentait. Jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose comme ça, il se sentait complet pour la première fois de sa vie.

Heero dû se retenir pour ne pas faire de mal à Duo en s'enfonçant d'un seul coup dans ce tunnel si étroit. Il se retira un peu puis se renfonça plus profondément qu'avant dans Duo. Ils gémirent tous les deux à cette sensation. Leur rythme s'accéléra et dans la chambre on n'entendait plus que les souffles rauques et les gémissements des deux amants. Sachant qu'il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps, Heero se saisit du sexe de son partenaire qui ne pu résister plus et jouit sauvagement. Heero le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Il se retira de Duo et retomba sur le lit. Il se saisit de l'américain et le ramena contre lui. Ils finirent par s'endormir paisiblement, sans penser à ce que serait demain.

_Fin du chapitre 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3:**_** REVEIL**_

Lorsque Heero se réveilla, ce fut dans une intense tranquillité. Il se sentait heureux et reposé, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis bien des années. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, de façon à les habituer à la lueur brute du soleil. Il tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre et admira le ciel d'un bleu clair et limpide, laissant le brouillard qui régnait encore dans son esprit se dissiper progressivement. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçu du poids qui oppressait sa poitrine et du souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait le cou. Il tourna sa tête précipitamment vers la masse qui occupait cette place et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage angélique d'un Duo endormi. Des images de ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit et il se força à retenir le cri qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres d'un moment à l'autre. Il se calma lentement et se leva doucement, sans réveiller Duo, dans le but d'aller prendre une douche et d'éclairer un peu son esprit encore endormi.

Une fois sous la douche, il se remémora tous les évènements passés. Il se souvenait de la mission, de son cauchemar et de celui que Duo lui avait raconté. Tout ces souvenirs étaient gravés dans sa mémoire mais aucun d'entre eux ne revenait avec autant de clarté et de force que le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé juste après. Son corps se souvenait des baisers chauds et humides déposés par Duo ici et là, de la douceur de la peau du natté, des sons érotiques qu'il lui avait arraché… Le corps de Heero se souvenait de cette nuit à la perfection et il le fit savoir. Heero tourna le robinet d'eau froide à fond. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça! Ce qu'ils avaient fait était mal. Ce n'était qu'un pur moment de faiblesse et rien de plus. C'était une erreur qu'il fallait réparer le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait qu'il parle à Duo très vite afin de tout régler et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Pour Heero, la faute qu'il avait commise en tant que soldat parfait était impardonnable. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son entraînement, il avait révélé ses véritables émotions, et devant quelqu'un par-dessus le marché. Pour le professeur J cela constituerait purement et simplement un échec. Il avait montré à Duo toute la peur qu'il ressentait, il s'était confié à lui comme on se confie à un ami… Un ami? Il fallait qu'il oublie ce mot! Le soldat parfait n'a besoin de personne. Il allait parler à Duo et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Après s'être douché et habillé, Heero descendit dans la cuisine dans le but de préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui et Duo—bien sûr après avoir vérifié les messages laissés sur son ordinateur—et ce en attendant le réveil de l'américain.

Duo ouvrit les yeux lentement et s'étira de tout son long, comme un chat. Alors qu'il s'étendait sur tout le lit, il eut la soudaine impression que quelque chose manquait. Il tourna son regard vers l'autre côté et découvrit son second oreiller marqué d'un creux en plein milieu, chose étrange car malgré qu'il ait un lit à deux places, Duo ne dormait jamais que du côté droit.

Soudain, un éclair traversa l'esprit de l'américain et tous les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux contours de ses beaux yeux aux reflets améthystes alors qu'il se remémorait leur mission. Il entendait encore les cris de tous ces innocents morts par leurs fautes. Lorsque son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire avec une précision diabolique, Duo ne pus se retenir d'avantage et éclata en sanglot. Revivre la mort de toutes ces personnes si chères à son cœur était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Le pilote de Deathscythe se calma lentement tout en continuant à revivre son rêve. Il se rappelait également de la chute dans le vide avec Heero…. Heero! Au souvenir des événements qui suivirent son rêve, les joues de Duo se retrouvèrent très vite teintées de rouge. Il avait couché avec le soldat parfait! Ce jeune homme que tout le monde croyait totalement dépourvu d'émotions avait fait preuve d'une tendresse inouïe avec lui. Il l'avait consolé calmement puis ils avaient fini dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Heero le caressant doucement, l'embrassant avec passion… Duo rougit deux fois plus lorsque son corps réagit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à ses pensées. En tout cas, le mystère du coussin était résolu.

L'américain se leva de son lit, emporta les vêtements qu'il avait l'intention de mettre et se dirigea d'un pas assez pressé vers la salle de bain dans le but de prendre une douche bien froide pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Une fois habillé, Duo resta quelques instants appuyé contre le dos de la porte, réfléchissant déjà à la conversation qu'il aurait avec Heero. Ce qui s'était passé la veille avait beau être merveilleux, cela ne restait pas mois qu'une erreur. Il fallait qu'ils oublient cet accident pour le moins malencontreux. Il était persuadé que Heero serait, ou du moins il l'espérait, d'accord avec lui. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, Duo ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Heero l'attendait.

_Fin du chapitre 3_

_Je sais, le chapitre est court. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bientôt poster la suite. Encore merci pour les reviews, à très bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres..._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4:** _**IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE**_

Lorsque Duo rentra dans la cuisine, Heero était tranquillement installé à table avec un journal à la main et une tasse de café devant lui. Rien qu'à la vue du soldat parfait, Duo sentit sa nervosité s'accroître considérablement. Il ne savait absolument pas comment aborder le problème. La chose qui lui conviendrait le mieux serait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais ce serait de la lâcheté - caractéristique totalement inconnue à notre bel américain. Ils allaient donc en discuter calmement et régler ce problème en quelques minutes connaissant son coéquipier. Duo s'avança donc tranquillement vers la table et s'assit devant un bon bol de lait fumant que Heero lui avait préparé. Il commença à déjeuner et attendit que le perfect soldier entame la discussion.

De son côté, Heero aussi avait du mal à trouver les mots pour discuter de l'incident de la veille. Il aimerait également pouvoir tout oublier et agir comme si rien ne s'était passé afin d'échapper à la conversation pour le moins embarrassante qui allait avoir lieu. Mais bon, il fallait à tout prix éclaircir la situation et il espérait de tout son cœur que Duo serait du même avis que lui et ne rendrait pas la situation encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Heureusement connaissant Duo, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème vu que celui-ci était aussi sérieux que lui lorsqu'il s »agissait du boulot. Il resta silencieux pendant encore quelques minutes avant de trouver le courage d'aborder enfin le sujet qui rendait l'atmosphère de cette pièce aussi lourde.

« Duo…je veux que les choses soient claires entre nous et j'espère que tu seras d'accord avec moi. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'était qu'une grossière erreur. Nous étions tous les deux vulnérables et… et nous avions besoin d'être rassurer…mais c'est tout. Tous ça n'a absolument aucune importance, ce n'est qu'une bêtise que nous devons oublier. Donc je te propose de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et de garder ça pour nous. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir quelle faute nous avons commise, ça ne ferait qu'un mauvais point en plus dans nos dossiers. Compris ? »

Au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, Heero ressentit un drôle de pincement au cœur, mais il mit cette sensation de côté et attendit nerveusement la réponse de Duo. Celui-ci avait écouté très attentivement le discours du japonais s'était laissé envahir par un mélange de soulagement et de désappointement. Mais encouragé par le regard de Heero, il se dépêcha de répondre :

« Ouf…Je suis soulagé que tu vois les choses comme ça et surtout ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis exactement du même avis. La meilleure solution est de tout oublier, d'ailleurs il ne s'est rien passé ! »

Avec cette dernière phrase, Heero et Duo échangèrent un dernier sourire avant de reprendre leur rôle quotidien de joker et de perfect soldier. Ils avaient fait le bon choix et ils le savaient…mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression de commettre la plus grosse erreur de leur vie…

_Fin du chapitre 4_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5:** _**ATTRACTION**_

**POV de DUO : **

Une semaine est déjà passée depuis cette conversation dans la cuisine. 7jours, 6 nuits et 20 minutes. Une semaine !! Bordel, si seulement tout ça n'avait pas eu lieu…si seulement je pouvais vraiment oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais non, c'est impossible. Dès que je rêvasse un instant, les images de cette nuit si passionnée me reviennent automatiquement. Le pire moment de la journée est le moment de dormir. Sa chaleur, sa douceur, sa voix…tout revient me hanter jusque dans mes rêves. Il n'y a pas une heure où je ne repense pas à ce qui s'est passé.

Cette histoire m'obsède tellement que je réclamerais presque une mission pour m'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser au corps si parfait du pilote de Wing. A chaque fois que je le vois, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps, c'est limite si je ne me jette pas sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements et reproduire ce qui s'est passé cette nuit fatidique. Tout oublié mon œil ! Je ne suis pas le soldat parfait moi ! Je suis juste un pauvre adolescent qui fait un trop plein d'hormones et qui aimerait qu'un bel asiatique aux yeux bleus l'aide à se « relaxer ». Mais non, il a fallut que le bel asiatique soit le perfect soldier en personne, le seul adolescent ne possédant aucune pulsion et qui, d'après l'indifférence avec laquelle il agit, ne possède aucun intérêt pour moi, même après avoir couché avec moi.

Je suis à la fois vexé et frustré. Ce n'est pas juuuusteeeeuh ! Je veux Heero ! Je veux Heero ! Je veux Heero ! Je veux Heero ! Je veux Heero ! Je veux……….Oulala, Il faut que je me calme là parce que je ressemble de plus en plus à Réléna avec ce genre d'expression…Beurk ! C'est fou ce que la simple pensée de cette pouffe peut calmer les ardeurs d'un homme. C'est un bon conseil à donner ça : si un homme rencontre un « problème » physique, il n'a qu'à penser à la rosasse et il s'en ira tout de suite. Ouais, sauf quand un Heero mouillé par la pluie rentre dans la pièce, dans ce cas là tout ça est inutile car les ardeurs reviennent au galop sans attendre une seconde.

Bon sang ! Déjà qu'en temps normal son short le colle mais alors là avec en plus le débardeur…Hum…Je me demande comment il réagirait si je lui sautais dessus là tout de suite. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

...Ouch ! Vu la baffe et le regard que je viens de me recevoir, je ne crois pas qu'il ait apprécié le coup des mains baladeuses. Tant pis, au moins j'ai pu toucher les merveilles que sont ses petites fesses. Allez, c'est décidé, je le suis. Après tout je ne suis qu'un homme ! Je me fiche de ce qui peut arriver et je vais tenter le coup encore une fois quitte à me faire assassiner. J'aurai la maigre consolation d'avoir son corps comme dernière image avant de mourir. Il a du aller dans sa chambre pour se changer…Héhéhé, c'est le moment ou jamais de pouvoir mater ce beau morceau de viande qu'est le soldat parfait (qui, soit dit en passant n'est pas n'est pas que parfait dans les combats, mais aussi dans d'autres disciplines plus…intimes).

Je m'approche doucement, ouvre la porte silencieusement, mets un pas à l'intérieur…et me retrouve projeté contre le mur et dans l'incapacité de bouger avec un Heero Yuy coller contre moi pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Ça doit être ça le paradis…ou peut être pas vu le regard qu'il me lance… En tout cas, regard meurtrier ou pas, c'est trop tard, mon corps répondant déjà au contact tant désiré…euh…oups ?

On dirait bien que Heero s'en ait aperçu à en juger par la surprise exprimée sur son beau visage. Enfin le moment de vérité est arrivé : vais-je survivre ? Pour le coup, autant tenter un dernier baiser, après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Hum, son souffle chaud dans mon cou…ses mains brûlantes sur hanches…et son corps trempé et ardent contre le mien. Je n'en peux plus, je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes juste pour pouvoir y goûter encore une fois. Ses lèvres si douces au goût sucré… Mes yeux se ferment délicatement afin de ne pas briser la magie du moment. J'y suis presque, je sens sa respiration s'accélérer, sûrement à cause de notre proximité. Je vais enfin avoir ce que je désire si ardemment depuis une semaine. Nos lèvres s'effleurent enfin et ……………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………

MERDE ! J'y étais presque bordel ! Putain il fait chier ce connard de soldat parfait avec son foutu contrôle de merde ! Me voilà maintenant seul dans le couloir devant une porte soigneusement verrouillée de l'intérieur. Quelques centimètres en plus et c'était gagné. Il allait être à moi et maintenant je dois tout recommencer et attendre la prochaine occasion pour mettre le perfect soldier dans mon lit…ou le sien, à lui de voir. Zut ! A cause de ces conneries je me retrouve avec un petit « problème » à régler…et cette fois-ci la douche froide ne sera pas suffisante. Que faire, que faire…Non quand même pas … Oh et puis si ! Ça lui apprendra à rejeter un pauvre petit Shinigami excité.

Je me colle contre sa porte et commence à prendre les choses en mains. Mes mains glissent d'elles-mêmes le long de mon torse pour ensuite arriver au pantalon et défaire les boutons. Durant toute cette partie, j'imagine que ces mains sont celles d'Heero, pas les miennes. Je le revois glissant sa bouche le long de mon corps…la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Un frisson me parcourt rien que d'y penser. Mes mains se saisissent de mon membre déjà durcit par le plaisir et des gémissements s'échappent de ma bouche. Je l'imagine de l'autre côté de la porte, copiant chacun de mes gestes avec une expression de plaisir sur le visage. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent à cette image et je ne peux plus me retenir plus longtemps. Son nom résonne dans le couloir. Oh God Heero ! ...Hum…………………………………………….Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je reprends doucement mon souffle. Cette petite escapade m'a exténué mais j'espère tout de même lui avoir donné de quoi réfléchir. Enfin, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre demain pour avoir le résultat.

_Le lendemain matin_

Bon sang ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vraiment eu le culot de faire ça ! Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas. Je me demande qu'elle a été la réaction de Heero………………… Je crois bien que ma dernière heure est venue. En tout cas s'il ne me tue pas ça voudra dire que…j'ai une chance ! C'est décidé, si Heero fait comme si de rien n'était, je repars à la charge. Tout d'abord le petit déjeuner.

Ah ! Voilà mon beau petit soldat parfait déjà à table. Hum c'est fou ce qu'il peut être appétissant torse nu et vêtu d'un simple short pour le moins moulant. Si ça ce n'est pas une invitation au viol ! Je passe à côté de lui et en profite pour lui effleurer le bras avec ma main. Yataa ! Je l'ai vu frissonner, c'est très bon signe pour la suite ça. Bon on va arrêter pour l'instant, après tout si tout ce passe bien comme prévu, j'aurais besoin de force alors vaut mieux manger et passer à l'attaque après…

Ah ! Ça fait du bien d'avoir l'estomac plein. Bon maintenant il faut que je parte à la recherche de ma proie vu que Heero a déjà quitté la cuisine. Le voilà ! Hum, le salon…quel merveilleux choix pour l'activité que j'ai en tête. Niark !Niark !Niark ! on s'avance tout doucement vers le canapé où le dieu japonais est assis, encore un peu plus près……………. …………………….Putain ! Mais il le fait exprès ce con ! J'en ai marre de me faire coincé moi ! Quoique tout compte fait…Après tout j'ai tout de même le perfect soldier collé à moi des pieds à la tête. Tu parles, je parie qu'il va me faire le même coup qu'…………………. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Je retire ce que je viens de dire, je suis au paradis et Heero Yuy est en trin de m'embrasser ! Bon sang que c'est bon. Sa langue jouant avec la mienne, ce goût sucré qui envahit ma bouche, ses mains qui se baladent le long de mes jambes. Je peux plus résister (comme si j'en avais envie de toute façon -.-°).

Mes mains commencent elles aussi leur petite excursion le long de la colonne vertébrale de mon beau soldat. C'est fou ce que sa peau peut être douce malgré les combats, les blessures…Oh my God ! Des étoiles viennent d'apparaître devant mes yeux au moment où son érection a frôlé la mienne. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi exquis et j'espère bien que ce sentiment ne s'en ira pas. En tout cas Heero a bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout on dirait, pas que je m'en plaigne, au contraire. God ! Les lèvres de Heero sont de véritables objets de torture. La lenteur avec laquelle elles glissent sur ma peau est insoutenable et ses mains qui…….

Putain Heero reviens ici tout de suite et lâches cette saleté de téléphone !! T'as pas fini ici et moi je suis un petit peu beaucoup en train d'agoniser ! ……………………………..Vous savez ce qu'il vient de me dire ce connard ? Il vient juste de m'apprendre que môsieur a une mission sol et qu'il doit être parti dans une heure et qu'il ne reviendra pas avant deux semaines……………………………………………………Je hais ce type.

_Fin du chapitre 5_

_Voilà, plus que deux chapitres et c'est fini. J'ai un petit problème concernant la suite, elle est déjà écrite mais je ne suis pas du tout sûre qu'elle plaise. Elle est légèrement décalée par rapport au reste de la fic. En gros on peut clairement affirmer qu'on se dirige le plus vers le Portnawak… J'hésite donc entre la poster tel quel ou bien la réécrire. J'aimerais avoir votre avis de lecteur. Vous avez le choix entre : _

_1 la fin actuelle un peu PWP_

_2 une fin réécrite plus proche du début de la fic_

_3 une deathfic_

_4 la fic s'arrête là parce que de toute façon elle ne vaut pas un clou…_

_A vous de me dire ce que vous préférez. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt._

_PS : Encore merci aux personnes ayant envoyé des reviews. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà la deuxième version plus proche du début de la fic. Je l'ai écrite cette semaine et j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour cette version du chapitre six. Bonne lecture._

**CHAPITRE 6 (B) :**_**SEPARATIONS**_

Un mois plus tard, rien n'avait évolué. Les deux soldats continuaient d'enchaîner mission sur mission, sans jamais se croiser. Les images de ce qui s'était passé entre eux revenait sans cesse dans leurs esprits troublés.

Duo Maxwell ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'aux sensations qu'il avait ressenties dans les bras de son compagnon. Ses nuits étaient mouvementées, se baladant entre cauchemars et rêves plus ou moins érotiques. Peu à peu les cauchemars disparaissaient pour laisser place à une nouvelle sorte de rêve. Dans ceux-ci, le soldat parfait faisait preuve d'une tendresse inouïe à son égard. C'est au lendemain d'un de ces rêves qu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Heero était bien plus qu'une simple attraction physique.

L'américain n'était pas du genre à fuir ses sentiments. Il affronta donc cette révélation avec le courage propre à un soldat. Après tout, c'était une chose de désirer quelqu'un, l'aimer en était une autre… Peut-être faudrait-il tout de même mieux garder le silence, du moins tant que la guerre battait son plein. Cela n'empêcherait pas Duo de tenter sa chance sur le plan physique avec le soldat parfait. A cette pensée, un petit sourire sadique apparu sur son visage.

Au point où il en était, autant jouer le tout pour le tout et tenter de dégeler au maximum le cœur de notre iceman préféré…et pourquoi pas le réchauffer…sous les draps. A cette perspective, Duo n'eut plus qu'une chose en tête, finir sa mission et retrouver son prince des glaces le plus vite possible.

De son côté notre soldat parfait se trouvait confronté à une autre forme de problème. Un indice ? Ok. C'est collant, blond en haut, rose en bas, c'est – quoi ? Vous avez déjà trouvé ? Trop forts vous êtes ! Et oui, c'est bien à miss Relena Peacecraft que notre pauvre Heero avait à faire. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point c'est difficile de se débarrasser d'un bonbon rose tout gluant et pas appétissant.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, loin des griffes de l'affreuse harpie, que Heero se retrouva seul afin de pouvoir se reposer au bout de dix jours de mission. Son esprit était trop fatigué pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Après avoir sécurisé l'abri dans lequel il resterait plusieurs jours, il s'allongea et se laissa entraîné dans les bras de Morphée, avec comme dernière image celle de deux yeux aux lueurs améthystes qui le regardaient avec tendresse.

Une fois reposé et réveillé, l'esprit de Heero suivit le même chemin que celui de Duo. Bien que surpris par les émotions qui l'animaient à la simple pensée de l'américain, il du se rendre à l'évidence, lui et Duo partageaient bien plus qu'une simple amitié.

Le problème ne venait pas de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments (comme c'est d'habitude le cas pour les jeunes de leur âge ayant connu une enfance normale), mais plutôt de ce qu'il devait faire par rapport à cette réciprocité. L'ignorer ou agir en conséquence ? Agir voudrait dire être avec Duo en couple, s'afficher et laisser leur amour s'exprimer. Impossible en temps de guerre. Cela les fragiliserait, ils ne pouvaient le permettre. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

L'ignorer semblait difficile…mais pas impossible. Il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec Duo afin de clarifier les choses, afin qu'il n'y ait aucune confusion. Pour l'instant, il s'autoriserait à rêver à un monde différent du leur, dans lequel deux adolescents pourraient s'aimer sans risquer leur vie, dans lequel des adolescents ne seraient pas entraînés depuis leur enfance à tuer, dans lequel des innocents ne seraient pas tués par ces mêmes adolescents…

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, une nouvelle mission à accomplir…il fallait une fois encore laisser de côté ces rêves innocents pour revenir à la dure et terrible réalité.

Une semaine passe, puis une seconde, les missions se succèdent sans relâche. En plein milieu de la troisième semaine, le temps s'arrête brusquement. Quelque chose s'est passé, quelque chose de terrible. Heero est au courant. Il a mal pour son ami. Ses doutes sont confirmés, il n'y a pas de place dans ce monde pour leur amour. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Duo est à l'hôpital. Non il n'est pas mort, même pas blessé…si seulement ce n'était que ça. A ses côtés se trouvent trois de ses compagnons. Assis sur une chaise à sa droite, un jeune asiatique est avachi, ses mains recouvrent son visage alors qu'il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

Jamais il n'aurait du ouvrir son cœur. Il s'est écarté momentanément de son rôle de soldat. Il avait laissé cette femme entrer dans sa vie et maintenant il payait cette faiblesse. L'amour n'a pas sa place dans la guerre, il le savait mais il n'a rien fait pour arrêter cette histoire qu'il devinait impossible.

Duo regarda un instant Wufei pleurer la mort de la femme de sa vie. Sally était morte cet après-midi même à la suite de blessures infligées lors d'un attentat organisé par Oz. Il avait mal pour lui. Il se sentait impuissant. Il regarda les deux autres soldats qui se tenaient à sa gauche. Quatre pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que Trowa se tenait derrière lui, le visage impassible…ou presque.

Trowa posa sa main sur l'épaule de son comparse afin de lui apporter un minimum de réconfort. Sentant un poids sur son épaule, Quatre se retourna et c'est alors que Duo pris conscience de quelque chose. Ce regard plein d'amour et de tendresse qu'échangeaient les deux soldats ne mentait pas. Ces deux-là s'aimaient, c'était plus qu'évident. Pourtant ce regard se trouva rapidement teinté d'une lueur d'effroi.

L'américain détourna son regard. Il se sentait lui aussi envahi par la peur. Et si la personne allongée sans vie dans cette chambre d'hôpital avait été celui qu'il aimait ? Quelle horreur. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait son estomac se retourner. Et dire que lui et Heero n'étaient même pas encore un couple… Il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter la peine que le jeune chinois ressentait à cet instant.

Le soir de cette journée fatidique, Wufei désobéit aux ordres et parti seul détruire les personnes responsables de la mort de son amante. Duo garda en mémoire l'image du visage blême et fatigué de l'asiatique. Il avait semblé totalement déboussolé, perdu…

Le soldat parfait fut celui chargé de faire revenir le pilote 05. Il se dirigea vers la base où Wufei s'était rendu et tomba nez à nez avec lui. Il faillit ne pas le reconnaître tant son visage était déformé par la rage et la misère. Il ne pu se résoudre à l'arrêter. Au bout du compte, Heero aida son ami à exécuter sa vengeance. Cette nuit là, l'âme de Sally pu reposer en paix en sachant que les coupables avaient été punis.

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard, deux mois après l'incident du canapé, que deux ordinateurs se mirent à émettre une sonnerie spéciale, celle prévenant d'une nouvelle mission. Deux personnes, dans deux lieus différents, allèrent consulter leur messagerie. Alors que l'un laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en lisant le contenu de la mission, le second ne fit que lever un sourcil en signe d'étonnement.

Dans deux semaines leurs chemins allaient de nouveau se croiser. Dans deux semaines ils se retrouveraient seuls tous les deux, seuls avec la personne qu'ils aimaient. Dans deux semaines une décision serait prise. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement pou laisser passer un dernier mot…

« Heero… »

« Duo… »

_Fin du chapitre 6 bis_


	7. Chapter 6 bis

_Merci aux personnes ayant répondu à mon mini sondage !!_

_J'ai décidé de faire deux versions différentes à vous de choisir la fin que vous préférez. Alors voici le chapitre proche du PWP (Plot What Plot) un vrai portnawak quoi… Il s'agit de la version que j'ai écrite il y a 5 ans. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment mais je ne voulais tout de même pas la jeter comme ça. Alors je vous la propose quand même. Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire sera également écrit de deux façons différentes…Parce que vous le valez bien ! lol A bientôt et bonne lecture à tous. (Je vous recommande la seconde version mais lisez quand même la première si vous avez le temps y a des passages assez marrants…)_

**CHAPITRE 6 (A) :**_**SEPARATIONS**_

**POV DE DUO :**

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait planté là comme ça ! Putain ça faisait plus d'une semaine que j'attendais ce moment, que je rêvais de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes…mais non ! Môsieur n'a pas pu résister à la tentation et me voilà seul dans notre planque pendant que l'autre blaireau est en mission.

Je te jure que dès qu'il passe la porte je lui fais sa fête…dans les deux sens du terme.

Tiens, voilà l'ordinateur chéri de Heero qui se met à sonner - un véritable miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas emmené avec lui, il va nous faire une dépression s'il reste trop longtemps séparé de son trésor - bon ça suffit la rigolade.

Tiens, c'est un message des pépés, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent encore ? Ça leur a pas suffit de casser ma « petite conversation » avec Heero !

Oh, cool ! Une mission pour le dieu de la mort ! Ça tombe bien vu que j'ai de l'énergie à dépenser et la personne sur laquelle j'aimerais bien m'exercer n'est pas là pour le moment. Je te jure, quand je m'écoute on dirait vraiment que je ne pense qu'à _ça_. Putain, quand je pense qu'il y a une semaine et deux jours j'étais encore totalement vierge ! En une nuit ce dieu vivant a transformé un jeune puceau en un véritable accro du sexe.

Je crois que la nuit se passera de commentaires. Héhéhé…bon c'est pas que je n'aime pas la direction que prennent mes pensées mais il faudrait quand même que je pense à me préparer pour la mission.

J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne durera pas tops longtemps, on sait jamais, imagine que mon petit Hee-chan soit de retour ce soir et que je ne sois pas là ! Le pauvre chéri devra attendre mon retour pour pouvoir se détendre correctement…

Là il faudrait vraiment que je pense à y aller, alors on coupe les pensées et on se met sur mode Shinigami. C'est parti !

**POV de HEERO (attention OOC) :**

Hn...Omae…o…Korosu...Mission Terminée……………………………………………………………………………………….. Wow ! Ça fait un bien fou de sortir de ce putain de rôle de soldat parfait. Heureusement que la mission était courte sinon je crois qu'il y aurait eu un blocage à un moment et je me serais remis à penser à ce à quoi je me suis interdit de penser pendant tout le déroulement de la mission.

A savoir : un putain d'américain super bien foutu et que j'ai abandonné comme un con sur le canapé ! J'imagine l'état dans lequel je l'ai laissé, il doit être furieux et je peux facilement comprendre pourquoi.

J'ai intérêt à me couvrir quand je rentrerai parce que je suis persuadé que je vais recevoir les foudres du Shinigami au moment où je passerai la porte. Enfin il ne va tout de même pas me tuer pour l'avoir abandonné pendant une petite semaine de rien du tout…..réflexion faite, il en est capable.

Bon il vaudrait mieux que je me dépêche de rentrer à la base pour faire mon rapport et pouvoir ensuite retourner à la planque et essayer de me faire pardonner ; j'ai déjà quelques idées concernant ce passage qui impliquerait une douche et un massage, et le connaissant je na crois pas qu'il dirait non. Hum…j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

**POV de DUO :**

Un mois ! Putain, un mois !! Un mois que j'enchaîne mission après mission avec des minis pauses d'une ou deux journées entre chacune, un mois que je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans cette foutue planque mais surtout, un mois que je n'ai pas revu Heero Yuy !! Si ça continue comme ça je sens que je me dirige droit vers la crise de nerfs.

Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Trente-deux jours et six heures que je n'ai pas vu le héros de mes rêves, le prince de mes fantaisies…Non seulement je suis sérieusement en manque mais en plus le fait d'être séparé de lui aussi longtemps m'a ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses.

Avant je ne pensais qu'à la douceur de ses lèvres, à la chaleur de sa peau, à la sensation merveilleuse de l'avoir à l'intérieur de moi, mais maintenant la seule chose qui hante mes pensées se résume à la douceur de sa voix, à la chaleur qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter, à la sensualité présente dans son regard……..bref, je suis tombé amoureux du soldat parfait et il m'a fallut treize jours et vingt-et-une heure pour m'en apercevoir… C'est pas possible d'être con à ce point !

Et voilà cette saloperie de portable qui affiche une nouvelle mission pour Dudule…enfin, Heero ne doit pas s'ennuyer non plus vu que lui aussi est harcelé de missions selon Quatre…. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment, est-ce qu'il pense un peu à moi ? J'ai une idée ! Je vais demander à Trowa ce que fait Hee-chan en ce moment et après je m'en vais….

**POV de HEERO :**

Ninmu Ryukai ...

...Oh NON Pas ça! ...Omae o Korosu!...

Omae o Korosu ! Omae o Korosu ! Omae o Korosu !! Omae o Korosu !! OMAE O KOROSU !! Duo ! Viens me sauver !!

**POV de DUO :**

Quoi ! J'arrive pas à croire ce que Trowa vient de me dire. Putain ! Ces scientifiques sont vraiment tarés. Je sais que Heero est suicidaire et ferait n'importe quoi pour une mission mais quand même il n'en est pas encore arrivé là !

J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils lui aient fait ça ! Comment Heero a-t-il pu accepter cette mission ! C'est horrible, atroce ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Une semaine entière en enfer à ……..à…….protéger………………………………Réléna Peacecraft !! Le bonbon rose personnifié ! Punaise, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été énervé comme ça !

Bon, allons casser du robot !

**POV de HEERO :**

Putain je l'avais oubliée celle-là ! Elle est toujours en vie ?! Je me souvenais même pas de son nom tellement le surnom de bonbon rose lui va à merveille…. Si seulement je m'étais rappelé de son nom, jamais je n'aurais accepté cette saleté de mission !

Maintenant il est trop tard et je dois me taper la protection de mademoiselle _Réléna-jesuismochecommeunthonmaisjemecroisbelleetjesuisunevéritablechiantise-Peacecraft _et en plus Duo m'a piqué mon portable adoré !! Je vais mourir si ça continue comme ça…Je veux mon ordinateur !! Duo va m'entendre la prochaine fois que je le vois ……(après lui avoir roulé une pelle et lui avoir fais part de ce que je ressens pour lui bien sûr). Bon sang j'ai hâte que cette mission merdique se termine !

**POV de DUO :**

Enfin de retour au bercail après 65 jours d'absence. Et la cerise sur le gâteau : Heero revient demain !! Quand je pense que j'attends ce moment depuis deux mois et maintenant qu'il est arrivé je n'arrive plus à me concentrer tellement j'ai le trac…Enfin on verra bien…

_Fin du chapitre 6 _

_Voilà fin de la première version de ce chapitre. Attention, si vous lisez l'autre, je préviens que la différence de ton est palpable. Moi je préfère l'autre de loin, à vous de juger._

Ninmu Ryukai : Mission Acceptée

Omae o Korosu : Je vais te tuer (ou dans ce contexte : Crève !)


End file.
